1. Field
The invention relates to an optical zooming system for use on fusion splicers.
2. Related Art
The background information provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Due to the development of optical fiber industries, fusion splicers need to handle a much larger range of fiber diameter (for example, 30 μm to 3 mm). The camera system needs to have: a very large field of view (for example, 3 mm) to see the entire large fiber; a very high resolution (for example, 0.1 μm) to align fiber cores; and moderate cost for industrial applications. Camera chips with a 3 mm FOV and 0.1 μm resolution (900 M pixel) are not available in the market. Therefore, there is a need to develop an optical zooming system for advanced fusion splicers.